


Let's Paint This House with Our Love

by rboudreau



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Gallavich Week, M/M, OFC is an employee at the store, ian and mickey pick out paints for their house, mention of yevgeny, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rboudreau/pseuds/rboudreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey look at paint swatches for their new home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Paint This House with Our Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my addition to Gallavich Week Day 1! Hope you like it (:
> 
> Title comes from the song Paint This House by Brandy.

“What about blue?” Ian suggests, holding up a paint swatch with several different shades of blue.

Mickey scrunched up his nose in distaste. “Why blue?” Ian smiles, and Mickey knows immediately that something sappy is going to come out of his mouth. Ian holds the paint card up against Mickey’s face and looks between the two of them for a moment.

“Matches your eyes. And you look good in blue. It makes you look all soft and warm.” Mickey resists the smile trying to spread on his face as hard as possible and pushes Ian’s hand away.

“You’re so gay.”

He turns back towards the wall of paint samples and groans internally. Who knew buying _paint_ was so fucking difficult? And what the fuck was primer?

It was a testament to how far Mickey had come that he only tensed up slightly when Ian’s hand started rubbing up and down his back. He forced himself to relax, even leaned into Ian’s touch a little, which he knew made Ian smile. 

“Can I help you guys with something?” a cheery voice asked from behind them.

Ian and Mickey turned around, Ian’s hand falling away from Mickey. Mickey observed the girl in front of them, who looked to be about his age, maybe a couple years older. She seemed to have a permanent smile on her face, which Mickey wasn’t sure if it made him more or less nervous about him and Ian touching in public. She seemed friendly enough, but Mickey was still sketchy about people outside their families knowing they were gay.

Of course, Ian was always a people person, so he started the conversation with the store employee.

“Yea, actually,” Ian said, laughing slightly. “We’re kind of clueless here. We need paint for our new place, and neither one of us has really painted a room before, so…” he trails off. 

The girl—Megan, her name tag reads—laughs. “Alright. Well you came to the right place. How many rooms are we talking here? Apartment, condo, house? Giant cardboard box?” she jokes. Mickey snorts.

“It’s a house,” Mickey says. “Upgrade from the giant cardboard box.” Megan grinned. 

Ian nods. “Yea, it’s, what, the living room, our room, Yev’s room, the guest room….and then we’re leaving the kitchen the way it is.”

Megan raises an eyebrow. “Okay, so, one room for the two of you?” Mickey freezes. Was this where they get kicked out of the store for being gay?

Ian stands firm, straightening his back. “Yes,” he says resolutely. “Mickey here surprised me with a house for our two year anniversary, so it’s our first real place together. We’ll be in one room, Mickey’s son will be in another room when he visits, and then the guest room will be for whichever of our siblings want to stay with us.”

Megan looked at Mickey, and the thought that this would be the moment when they were asked to leave. “Aw, you have a son?” she asked excitedly. “How old is he?”

Mickey blinked, not expecting the question. He cleared his throat. “Uh, he’s almost 3,” he says awkwardly, rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb. “We get him mostly on the weekends, and he stays with his mom and her girlfriend the rest of the week.”

Megan chuckled. “Double the parents. Nice. My brother and his husband just adopted a little girl about a year ago. She’s the sweetest thing. Hardly ever cries.” Mickey let out a deep breath after realizing she wasn’t judging them. He feels Ian’s arm slide around his waist, pulling him a little closer, and relaxes in his arms. “Anyway, listen to me ramble. Do you have color ideas for the rooms, or would you like some suggestions?”

“Well we decided on green for Yev’s room—kind of a forest-y green? He’s big into the jungle and all that. And then for the living room, maybe lavender. The guest room we’re not too sure about, because I have brothers and sisters that could stay with us, so I don’t know what to do to make it not too masculine or feminine. And for our room, I wanted a kind of cool blue, but _someone_ ,” he emphasizes, shooting a playful look at Mickey. “Wants to just leave it the way it is.”

“Alright,” Megan nodded. “We’ve got this really nice green that I think would match up with a jungle theme. For the guest room, I might suggest doing an accent wall. You can have three of the walls be white, and then maybe a beige, grey, or a dark purple for the accent wall. As for the master bedroom, I do think a blue would look nice, but if you can’t agree on it, you could always do an accent wall in there as well, so it’s not overwhelming.”

Ian looks at Mickey, his puppy dog eyes shining through. Mickey groans. Fucking Gallagher and his god damn puppy dog eyes. “What do you think, babe?” Mickey sighs. He never should’ve started letting Ian give him pet names. It made him feel all warm and happy inside, and he always gave in. The asshole was pulling out all the stops right now.

“Whatever you want, Princess,” he said begrudgingly. Ian grinned and leaned down to kiss him quickly.

“I love you,” Ian mumbled against his lips, pecking them again. Mickey smiled.

“Love you too.”

Megan observed the two for a moment and then clapped her hands together. “Okay! I’m gonna pick out the swatches that match up to what you want, and then I’ll explain the whole process of painting the rooms to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I appreciate any and all comments/kudos/critique you are willing to give me. Thanks for taking the time to read this!
> 
> If you want to chat, you can find me on tumblr at [ be-your-own-anchor5](http://www.be-your-own-anchor5.tumblr.com)


End file.
